The present invention generally relates to a battery handle assembly, and, more particularly, to an improved handle strap and strap-support assembly for a storage battery which cooperatively enable the handle strap to be selectively and quickly attached to or detached from the battery's case and which facilitates the stable transport of the battery.
Storage batteries are conventionally heavy. To overcome this impediment and to improve the portability of conventional batteries, a variety of devices have been developed. Such devices generally comprise handles.
One type of handle--one whose shape is relatively fixed--is sometimes termed a grip. Grips are generally molded with or later secured to the battery's case, often as a symmetrically placed pair. A battery can be lifted and carried by its grips. However, a variety of disadvantages associated with grips limit their usefulness. For example, battery grips are generally located symmetrically on the battery case and require the user to employ two hands to carry the battery even when the weight of the battery does not warrant it. Furthermore, because grips are fixed in size, they do not always accommodate all possible hand sizes. Finally, conventional fixed handles generally project outward from the Walls of the battery's case thereby increasing its dimensional profile. In applications providing only limited sidewall clearance space, the resultant increase in the dimensional profile of the battery may completely preclude the use of the battery.
Another type of handle is not fixed in shape. Generally, such handles consist of a flexible member, such as a rope or strap, which is permanently attached to the battery. The usefulness of these handles is limited because they generally do not facilitate the stable transport of a battery without swaying or rocking. Also, because non-detachable flexible handles generally extend across the cover of the battery, access to the battery's terminals or vents is restricted. Furthermore, permanently fixed flexible handles limit the usefulness of the battery in areas providing only limited clearance space.
The present invention overcomes the many limitations associated with conventional battery handles. The present invention--a handle assembly--includes means by which a flexible handle may be quickly attached to and detached from a conventional battery case. As a result, the space problems associated with handles which are permanently fixed to the battery's case are overcome. Because the attachment means includes flanges which project in close conformity to the walls of the battery case and within which the flexible handle is slidably engaged, the sidewall clearance space required by the battery, even with handle detached, is not, resultingly, greatly increased. The swaying or rocking problem associated with conventional flexible or non-permanently attached handles is overcome by the present invention in that it includes stabilizing means. The stabilizing means includes a terminal bar which cooperatviely engages the attachment means to distribute the weight of the battery when it is being lifted and carried by the handle. Engaged in this fashion, a battery may be carried stably. Further stabilizing the battery during transit are ribs included as projections from the surface of the flexible handle of the present invention. When the battery is lifted by the handle, each rib slots into a gap. Lateral swaying and rocking of the battery during transit is prevented. The present invention allows a battery to be carried in a fixed and stable relationship and overcomes the space limitations of conventional battery handles.
It is, accordingly, a general object of the present invention to provide an improved storage battery handle assembly through the use of which the battery may be stably lifted and transported.
Another object is to provide a portable storage battery handle assembly which includes means by which a flexible handle may be selectively and quickly attached to and detached from the battery's case.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a battery handle support on a battery container that includes a flange outwardly extending from and in close conformity with the end walls of the container.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.